


Glitter!

by MaryAnna



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Angel is bored, Gen, Glitter, Glitter fight, Lots of glitter, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAnna/pseuds/MaryAnna
Summary: Angel is bored and finds glitter. Story better than summary, I promise!





	Glitter!

Angel's POV

Angel was bored. She had tried to get Max or someone to play with her, but they were all to busy. Nudge was drawing, Iggy and Gazzy were doing... Whatever it is they do. Max was watching TV, and she couldn't find Fang. Now she was sitting on the couch listening to the TV and thinking of what she should do. After getting bored of listening to the TV, she decided to go see if Nudge would play with her yet.

She opened the door to hers and Nudge's room, and said "Wanna play with stuffed animals?"

Nudge glanced up and shook her head. "Why not?'' Angel asked.

Nudge sighed and got up. "I'm going to go to the living room. Don't follow me, I don't want to play with you." She said, glaring in Angels general direction.

Angel watched as Nudge got her stuff and left the room. Angel didn't know why she had gotten mad. All she did was ask if she wanted to play. She'd just have to play on her own. She got her favorite stuffed animals and sat down on the floor. After setting them up in a circle, she leaned forward to pick one up, when she knocked over a stack of little containers. She looked down and saw.. Glitter! Nudge had left her glitter in the room! Angel grinned and took the lid off of a container of hot pink glitter. Maybe she didn't need the others to play with her after all...

Max's POV, An hour later.

I looked up from the TV as the program ended. Nudge was sitting on the floor drawing or something, and Angel was- Where had Angel gone? I'd have sworn she was right next to me just a second ago.

"Hey Nudge, do you have any idea where Angel went?" I asked.

Nudge looked up from her drawing. "She wouldn't stop bothering me, so I came out here and left her in our room. I think she's playing stuffed animals or something. I like stuffed animals, but I want to draw. Ooohh! Maybe I'll be a famous artist one day! That would be cool! People would pay me to draw! And come from all over the world to see my art! What do ya think Max? Should I be an artist?!" She said.

I sighed. "So she's in your room?" I asked. It was hard to get an answer out of Nudge without listening to a long stream of endless chatter.

"Yup!" She said. Wow. That was only one word. Shortest sentence ever out of her mouth.

I got up and walked to Angel and Nudge's room. It was surprisingly quiet. Maybe Angel had gone to sleep? Slowly I opened the door, and saw a terrifying sight. The entire floor was completely covered in glitter. Pink glitter, green glitter, blue glitter, yellow glitter, red glitter, orange glitter, purple glitter, and everything in between.

"Angel, sweetie, what did you do...?" I asked carefully.

She looked up at me with her big, innocent, blue eyes. "I gave my toys a makeover." She said.

I took a deep breath, and looked around the room again. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up, I was just bored and no one would play with me and I found the glitter and I just wanted to play.." Angel said, looking close to tears.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad at you." I said, crouching down to hug her. "You know what, I have an idea." I said.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Really." I said. "We should take the glitter outside and have a glitter fight. I think We can find some more, so that their will be enough."

Angel grinned and nodded, running over to the table on the other side of the room and pulling out one of the drawers.

About a half hour later, all of us, -except Fang- were covered head to toe on multi colored glitter. And so was the yard, but that would be fixed next time it rained.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy yelled, jumping up.

Angel and Nudge were Grinning and giggling, and Iggy was laughing.

"You know," Iggy said, grinning evilly "We could go inside and dump what's left of the glitter on Fang..."

"We really shouldn't do that." I said, even though I was grinning at the idea.

"Oh come on Max, pleeeaaasse?" Nudge said, turning her big eyes to me.

Oh, crap. Look away. Don't look into the puppy dog eyes. To late. Oh well, guess Fang gets to be covered in glitter. Pity.

"Okay, fine." I said, still grinning like a maniac.

The flock cheered, and I almost felt bad for this. Almost.

"Okay, be quiet!" I whispered. The only unopened container of glitter we had was electric blue. Fang was in his laptop.

"I'll do it. I'm the quietest one who can see what I'm doing. You guys just be ready with the camera, okay?" I said, opening the glitter.

I slowly walked into the room, barely daring to breath. When I was right behind him, -I have no idea how he didn't notice me yet- I turned around to look at the flock. Nudge had the camera in hand, I counted on my fingers to three. When I hit three, I turned around and dumped the entire tube of blue glitter on him. He spun around so fast that he almost fell out of the chair.

"What the-?!" The camera flashed and I dissolved into laughter. The camera flashed again. "I am going to get you for this!" He said. He was normally better at being threatening, but something about being covered in glitter took that way.

"Run for it guys!" I yelled. Angel and Nudge ran to their room and locked the door, Iggy and Gazzy dashed outside, and I was about to follow them, when Fang grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see him grinning, and smiled back. Glitter fights are totally awesome.


End file.
